Character secrets/Season 1
Season 1 Recovering heroin addict | whoknows=Liam, Locke, Jack, Hurley, Claire, Sawyer, Mr. Eko * Locke revealed he knew of Charlie's addiction. * Charlie told his brother Liam that he had "did this to me", referring to his addiction. }} Fugitive, and murderer | whoknows=Everyone * Mars warned Jack to watch out for Kate. * Hurley found her mugshot. * She told Sawyer she killed a man once, in a game of "I never". * Sawyer exposed Kate's secret to everyone in an attempt to remove the suspicion that he poisoned Michael. }} The white light | whoknows=No one, but he did generally describe his experience: * He told Eko that he saw a white light just before Eko died. }} Disabled | whoknows=Boone, Rose, Sawyer * Walt said to Michael "Mr. Locke said a miracle happened to him." How much Locke elaborated on this fact to Walt is unknown. * Locke revealed his secret to Boone just before he is injured exploring the drug smugglers' plane. Boone died before telling anyone Locke was paralyzed. * Locke wheeled up to Rose in the airport to pick up the medication she had dropped. Later when he told her that it's going to take four weeks to recover from the blast door crushing his legs, she replied "You and I both know it's not going take that long." }} Knows English | whoknows=Everyone * Sun revealed her secret first to Michael, to explain that Jin assaulted him for being in possession of Jin's watch, with Jin believing Michael had stolen it. * Kate discovered Sun's secret based on her reactions to Kate's words while they are gardening. * All of the survivors finally learned about her ability to speak English when she defended Jin against accusations that he burned the first raft. }} Torturer | whoknows=Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Ana Lucia, and Ben * Sayid told Sawyer and Jack that he had experience torturing people, right before Sayid tortures Sawyer. * In regards to Sawyer's torture, Kate says "Well, accidents happen when you torture people, Jack." * To Ana Lucia, "I've tortured many men -- men whose voices I still hear in the night." * To Ben, "My name is Sayid Jarrah, and I am a torturer." }} Hurley's real name | whoknows=Jack, Locke, Michael, Sawyer and Kate * Hurley told Jack that "Hurley" isn't his real name, it's Hugo Reyes, but won't tell Jack why he's called Hurley. * Locke knows, but doesn't explain how. He might know it from the manifest. * The Others gave Hurley's name to Michael, but the list said "Hugo". This indicates that Michael already knew Hurley's real name, as the only name on the list that he didn't recognize was James Ford. * Sawyer and Kate hear the Others refer to Hurley as Hugo. }} Sex between step-brother and sister | whoknows=Shannon, Boone * Shannon seduced her step-brother. }} Kate was married | whoknows=Sawyer * Told Sawyer in a game of "I never". }} Sawyer is a murderer | whoknows=Kate * Known by Kate that he killed a man (no details given), after a game of "I never". }} "Enforcer" for Mr. Paik | whoknows=Sun * Sun knows he worked for her father, and saw him with blood on his hands after a job. }} Multi-millionaire | whoknows=He discussed the topic with several people: * Owes Walt $83,000 he bet playing Backgammon. He assured Walt, "you'll get it." * Told Charlie his net worth, but Charlie said "I bare my soul, and all I get is bloody jokes." * On the raft, Sawyer read the message Hurley wrote for the Bottle, but didn't recognize Hurley's real name. (He says, "Who the hell is Hugo and how's he got 160 million dollars to leave to his mom?") Note that when the Others captured them, Ms. Klugh addressed Hurley as Hugo in front of Sawyer, so he may have made the connection. * Hurley tells Jack, and follows it with "I'm not crazy." Jack responds "I'm not saying you are." }} Mental patient | whoknows=Jack, and Libby * Told Jack of his psych ward stay. * Libby was also in the psych ward. }} Helped poison Jin | whoknows=Sun * Jack suspected, but Sun told him that it was her alone. }} Sawyer's real name | whoknows=Locke, Hurley, Jack, Michael, and Cassidy * Hurley and Jack knew from reading the manifest, but the name is not spoken. * Locke told Sawyer he knows his real name from the manifest. * Michael learned his real name from Ms. Klugh. * Cassidy learned when she pressed charges. }} Poisoned Michael | whoknows=Jack, Kate * Jack confronted Sun, who confessed she didn't want Jin to leave, and "only used enough to make him sick." Michael inadvertently drank from Jin's water. }} Category:Lists Category:Recurring Themes